The Outlaws of Canada
by DM Girl
Summary: The BladeBreakers and Hilary have moved to Canada. Yes, the country in where the RCMP's roam and the wheat grows so ever well. There they meet new students. Alan, Alandra twins, Jesse, Heero brothers, and Amy soon to be Hilary's new best friend show th


**The Outlaws of Canada**

Chapter 1: Expelled!

Summary: The BladeBreakers and Hilary have moved to Canada. Yes, the country in where the RCMP's roam and the wheat grows so ever well. There they meet new students. Alan, Alandra (twins), Jesse, Heero (brothers), and Amy (soon to be Hilary's new best friend) show them around, and how can a brand-new webcam + Hilary and Tyson expel Alandra and Alan, and have half the school's population destroyed in the process? This is how.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Alan, Alandra, Jesse, Heero, and Amy, Dignity, and Tranquility. None of the BB characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The actual story:

Welcome to Daimvotch Junior High. The school where everything is perfectly organized. At least...that's what the brochure says. Inside, it's a completely totally different story. Hi, my name is Alandra Veliax. I have a twin brother, Alan Veliox, two friends, Jesse and Heero Deir, a best friend, Amy Aelox, a dog, Dignity, and my brother has a cat, Tranquility. Daimvotch is a boarding school, so we weren't too surprised when the Beyblading superstars came into our school. We were surprised to find out that they were here at all, in Canada.

"Amy, look, it's Max!" Amy blushed. Amy had a serious and major crush on Max, and I don't really know how I'm going to cope with her crush with Max here. So what's a girl to do? Walk over and introduce them of course.

"Hello, my name is Alandra Veliax." My brother walked up and pulled me aside.

"What the friggin' hell do you think you're doin'? Are you trying to flirt with Max?" Alan hissed. I looked at Max and he blushed. Tyson and Ray laughed.

"Hell no! Everyone knows that Amy has the crush, I on the other hand," I looked at Max again and he sighed with relief. "Have no time for boys, I mean with 'Spark Cavalry', track and field, soccer, hockey, my comic book, beyblading, choir, piano, guitar, saxophone, flute, martial arts, and that includes, judo, archery, tournaments for both, karate, tae kwon do, and kung fu! If I'm going to have time for boys I'm going to cut off all of my subjects if I'm going to stay with my hobbies." I stuck my tongue out at Alan.

"Hrmph. Suit yourself." And he walked away.

"Anyway, that boy was my twin brother, Alan Veliax. Max? Why is there pink stuff all over your face?" I looked at Amy, and she was eating moodily. "Would you like to eat with us? My friends are all part of the beyblading team here." They nodded, and looked at Kai. He shrugged, but seemed to be looking at something behind me. So I sneaked a look, and I couldn't believe it, but he was looking at Ariel, the school snob.

I sat down beside Amy, and I knew it would happen, Max was staring at Amy as she spun her spaghetti and meatballs around. I nudged her so she would look up. I laughed silently, and Kai was still looking at Ariel. Ariel was the prettiest girl in the school, except for Amy of course. The only reason why no one hung out with her was because of what our group did to Ariel. We spilled juice all over Ariel's clothes, in front of the entire school when she was dancing. The dance was really weird, she was doing splits and doing these really simple movements, and we just spit all over her, and we were in the front row too!

I already ate and whispered to Amy to talk. She stared at me miraclously.

"Hey where are you two going?" Tyson asked Alan and me.

"Gym. Beyblade practice." So the two of us walked off, towards our lockers to get our blades. We always headed out first since we were the leaders.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" We launched our blades and they clashed. Both of our beyblades had 2 bit beasts inside. Mine had Siphon and Iyzin. One was weak and another strong. My brother had Ovest, and Dredik.

Even though our school was dedicated mainly to martial arts, academics, and music, we had a pretty big team for the nation-wide beyblading tournament. Most teams only had 5 members, but we had 7, just in case something happened. Amy, Alan, Jesse, Heero, myself, Odessa, and Viktor.

"Okay, come on, time's up! It's our turn to use the gym!" yelled Ariel. "We have a dance tournament coming up." I laughed. Alan stared at me horrified.

"Okay, bye!" Then I mumbled, "Good luck!" I stayed to watch just a teeny bit and that bit of memory stayed in my mind forever. Who knew that it would be the last silly thing I would see in my life?

"Alandra and Alan Veliax, please report to the office." Our names were announced over the P.A. system. We ran the whole way, wondering what could be wrong. Boy, were we surprised.

"Alandra Sakura and Alan Xaikai Veliax, I am very disapointed at you both." We stared blankly at our headmaster. "How could you display that...that...picture in our systems."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, seriously not knowing what happened, and then I looked at the screen behind her, showing Hilary and Tyson kissing. "No...MY WEBCAM! But I haven't even opened the package yet, and I just got it at lunch!" The headmaster shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Avery and Mrs. Grenmeir traced it to both your computers. How that is possible, I do not know." He walked around his desk and gave us a stare that we had never seen before. "I'm sorry, very sorry, but I'm very dishonoured to be the one to announce the news. But, I'm afraid you are dismissed, forever, expelled..." He said the last word quietly, as if he was scared of the word.

"But, this is..." He shooed us out. Our friends waited out at the door. We walked past them and went to our dorm rooms and went to gather our things.

Of course, I didn't know that someone was already on my bed, Ariel and her cronies. She was putting away my webcam. I knew she hated me, but get me expelled? Oh boy, was I pissed.

"Ariel! I knew you hated me, loathed me even, but how could you..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Get you expelled?" I nodded. "You were standing in my way, my way to Kai, Max, and Ray." I stared at her with hatred, she expelled me to get her filthy hands on a boy? What's even worse is, it wasn't even 1, it was 3!

"You 4-timing bitch!" I shouted hitting her in the face, or one of her cronies'. "You were going out with Alan, and now you're ditching a guy who loved you as his girlfriend, and you ditched him for 3 superstars!"

Apparently the Bladebreakers were outside, and they heard the whole thing. "At least get out of here so I can pack for dismissal!" I had no idea how far my voice travelled. It reached Alan's dorm room, and he teleported here to stop me from hurting Ariel anymore.

"Stop it, Alandra!" He held me back, oh, how I hated it when he did so. He did it when I our parents died, and when we were sent to the orphanage, and to here. "Alandra Sakura Veliax, quit it, I order you to stop it." Those words put me on hold. And I was shocked, literally, by a surge of electricity from Alan's hands stopped me from doing any more damage.

"Thank-" Alan smacked Ariel himself, none of the cronies were there to block it. And he's a lot stronger than me. "Alan! I thought-" _SMACK! _

"I heard what Alandra said, and I believe her, you've been staring at those three celebrities whenever I'm near you!" Alan spat. "Come on, Alandra. We're dismissed, so let's go, I'm all packed." He gathered all of my stuff, and then placed them into my two bags. My laptop packed neatly into my binder, and that went into my knapsack. "Come on."

"Hey wait! We're coming with you." called Amy. Along with her stood nearly half of our school, including Jesse, Heero, Viktor, and Odessa.

"Amy, I don't want you to abandon-" Amy held her hand up.

"Don't think about it, I've always want to abandon, and if they won't let me, I'll destroy the school, I'm a Rune-Seeker too!" Amy and all the others nodded.

"Thanks..." Was all I could say. If I said more, than I would have burst into tears, I never knew how many Rune-Seekers there were, Alan and I were the ones who found them and taught them all their powers, we were their leaders.

"I can't believe Ariel could be like that though," Amy said. All the others agreed, "I mean, get you expelled just to get her hands on 3 celebrities!" she shook her head. "That's just an all-time low."

Half the school just waiting for us to give the signal to be dismissed. "All right, we're leaving." The others cheered, and we left. Just a few more moments, and this will be out of our memories, forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Please review! I want flames and reviews, that way I can update the story!

-Kilala Arrow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
